power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Till we meet Again
'Till we meet Again '''is the final episode of Kalos XY:New World of Pokémon (Season 3). Plot After saying goodbye to Sycamore, Alain, And Marin, the hero’s are ready to leave Kalos, Josie is going to Hoenn, Tommy is going To Chicago universit, Olivia is staying in Panorama City, Laura is going to Pallet Town with Ash to succeed her dream and Freddie wants to do a practice battle before he leaves to Panorama City. Story At the lab as our Hero’s are packing their stuff for their trip out of Kalos as they said they’re goodbyes to Sycamore, Mirin, and Alain as they leave for the airport as Freddie feels sad to be leaving Kalos and missed his friends. Olivia looks at him. ”Hey Freddie my Brother is going to CU in Chicago to improve his inventions I asked him and my parents that I can stay with you and your parents to go to school.” Olivia says as she looska at Him. Freddie seems happy to be with his friend as Laura seems worry about how to tell him about her news. (Theme Song) Episode 33: Till we meet Again At the Airport they gang is saying goodbye with their Pokémon as Froakie becomes so upset about leaving as he runs away as Freddie chases him as Laura can’t find them and must look for him before she leaves with Ash as Clemont, Seren, And Bonnie help her as they look everywhere for them. ”Freddie where can you be bro please don’t run if you won’t come back before I leave .” Laura says as she calls out for her Brother. Freddie hears her as he yells at them to come over. ”Freddie where have you been.” Laura says as she looks at him. Freddie looks at her. ”Laura Froakie ran Away because he was sad about leaving our friends behind.” Freddie says as he looks at her. Laura looks at him. ”Freddie if Froakie will miss them then youll missed me because I’m going to Kanto with Ash to become a Master and study all I need to know.” Laura says as she looks at him. Freddie looks at her. ”Sis Liv told me that your leaving to Kanto with Ash and I will missed you but I know ill still have you in my heart.” Freddie says as he looks at her. Freddie and Laura hug each other as Froakie came out and hop to Freddie as the two hugged as they meet up with the others before they leave. As Josie is ready to leave for Hoenn as she is about to leave but gave her cousins a hug before she leave and hugs Jenna sayings she loves her as she leaves for her trip as they went outside and see Josie’s flight with Serena to Hoenn as they said goodbye to Tommy, Ash, And Laura as Laura and Freddie hugged each other goodbye. ”I’m really going to miss you bro.” Laura says in tears. Freddie looks at her in tears as well as Laura gives him her mother’s necklace as a farwell gift as she leaves her Pokémon with Jenna and Freddie and meets up with Ash and Pikachu. ”Bye, Laura we’ll all missed you be careful.” Freddie says as he wave Laura goodbye as she departed as her Kalos Pokémon wave goodbye to her as Laura is happy to be leaving with Ash and Pikachu. Outside Freddie And Olivia are waving goodbye to their siblings as the planes leave the area. As Freddie and Olivia planned to do a short battle before they leave and it was Greninja vs. Hawlucha as they do a quit battle as both of them arrived on the plane to Panorama City. As Josie made it to Hoenn and the rest of their friends are having fun as Laura and Ash made it to Pallet Town and run for home. On the plane Freddie is listening to his music with Froakie sleeping. ''”We arrived at the region for a new journey!” ”We May be small but we’re brave and smart!” ”Will never give up the ones we love and stay strong be brave and never give up, we are heros for all, ooh, oh." ”We are hero’s for all oh! Oh! We are hero’s for all!" (Music instrumental) as Freddie remembers the good times he had with his sister and his new friends and hers as he is so ready to become a Trainer. In the Mysterious islands a tv was stream weird by the defeat of Team Flare as it shows Laura and Freddie and reveals to be Nina who is alive and hurt and save these words. ”Kids.” Nina says as she looks surprised. As the plane lands in Panorama City as they get off the plane and race to his house. ”Whoa, Froakie can’t wait to see Mom and dad for months after our journey.” Freddie says as he looks at Froakie. As Jenna and Olivia walks in as Freddie follows them. ”Hey We’re home.” Freddie says as he walks inside The Episodes ends with this line saying "May our journey take us somewhere." Characters * Danielle Rose Russell as Laura Chadson * Kaylee Bryant as Josie Summers * Chris Zyika as Tommy Robinson * Ruby Rose Turner as Olivia Robinson * Tom Sweet as Freddie Chadson Trivia * This is Laura’s last appearance as a main character and Freddie is taken over. * Its revealed that Nina is alive in this episode on a Mysterious Island injured And can’t get back home. T